You Don't Always Have to be Sincere
by SushiBomb
Summary: Okita asks Kagura out to dinner one Wednesday morning. Short drabble written for a fanfiction meme on tumblr. Pairing okikagu Rated T for language and Okita being kinky. Enjoy!


A/N: Short drabble written for: Kawaiise

This was a tumblr meme prompt: Leave a "**Enamor Me**" in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours [_be it out of the blue/Valentines Day,feel free to specify_.]

Pairing: Okita x Kagura

Warnings: Okita talking about kinky things, and language.

Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi. This fic was written solely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

You Don't Always Have to be Sincere

* * *

"We should go out."

It was such a simple sentence, and yet it was quite possibly the most out of character thing to ever come out of Okita's mouth. Even more so because he said it while (loudly) slurping a grape chuubert and lounging like the prince he clearly _wasn't_ on a park bench on a Wednesday morning when he was supposed to be on patrol.

Not much surprised Kagura those days, but once in awhile…

"What the hell are you on?"

"Uh…nothing…?"

"Then are you sick or something?"

Okita turned to look at her, still sucking obnoxiously on his Popsicle. "China, is it really that shocking to you that I'm asking you out?"

"Yeah, sort of." Kagura said bluntly before tearing open her own snack: a packet of pickled seaweed. Even after four years, it was the one snack she would never grow tired of.

"Especially when you ask so casually," She continued after slipping a strip of seaweed into her mouth. "Girls don't appreciate that kind of 'whatever' attitude, dumbass. If you're gonna ask me, put some emotion into it, don't ask in the same way you'd ask if there's sauce on your face or something."

She heard Okita sigh. "Well shit, how am I _supposed_ to ask then?"

"Like normal."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"…Sadist…how old are you again? Are you saying you've never asked a girl out in your life?"

Okita shrugged. "Not to brag, but I've never had to ask."

Kagura gave him a disgusted look. He _was_ telling the truth though. Okita seemed to have a gift for getting girls to do whatever he wanted without actually asking them. Most girls in the Kabuki district were like that, Kagura realized. They all seemed to have a secret 'M'-streak, and Okita, the undisputed King of Sadists, was more than willing –and capable- of exploiting them.

"So why are you asking me?"

"Because if I just went for it and started trying to tie you to lamp posts and stuff, you'd break my face. And then I'd have to kill you to get revenge. That seems sort of complicated, so I figured I'd just ask instead. Plus Hijikata-san said you'd be more likely to say yes if I asked, so..."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TIE ANYONE TO A LAMP POST?"

"Because public humiliation is the quickest way to break a person's spirit." Okita said, looking a little too smug for Kagura's comfort.

Kagura scooted a few inches to the right. "Man, you are twisted."

"Hey come on, it's not like I do it without permission. They know what they're getting into. That's why safe-words exist, idiot."

"I guess…it's still twisted though. Wait a minute."

Kagura's eyes narrowed slightly as she turned to face Okita fully, a curious, and potentially violent look on her face.

"What?"

"So what you're saying is…Okita…have you thought about tying _me_ to a lamp post?!"

Okita chuckled casually as he slumped back against the bench, head reclining back.

"Oi! Answer the question, you pig!"

"Don't be rude, brat. I'm no pig. A man's allowed to have his daydreams, right?"

"Have you or haven't you?" Kagura snapped again.

Okita gave her a sideways glance, his lips curled ever so slightly. He was enjoying this way too much. "Well, if you want me to be completely honest," He began, "I've thought about tying you to _lots_ of things."

Kagura felt her face heat up. Okita was facing her now, and he was looking at her the way Gin-chan looked at a chocolate parfait after a month of not being allowed to eat them, or worse, the way Hijikata looked at a bottle of mayonnaise.

Like he wanted to –and would- tear her apart.

"Way to be blunt, you pervert!" She said, trying to maintain her composure. But Okita was really making that difficult. And he knew it.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He said, still eyeing her as he slid over; filling not only the gap she had just placed between them, but fully encroaching on her personal space as well. He slung his arm around the back of the bench, and consequently over her shoulders. She was trapped between him and the garbage can that sat beside the bench.

"I'm being sincere here, China. And just for the record," He continued, "I was actually trying to be a gentleman before. If it were anyone else, I'd just tell you to get on your knees and obey my every command."

Kagura nearly shrieked._ How could anyone say that with a straight face?!_

"And believe me," Okita continued, seemingly reveling in her mortification, "Seeing you in that position would ruin my self-control forever."

Kagura almost fell off the bench.

"But because you're _you_, everyone thought it would be better for me to start off slow."

Okita scooted closer. "…_Buuut_ since you want me to act normal, I'll just ask you the way I was planning on asking you before Kondo-san and everyone started trying to give me advice."

Kagura side-eyed him nervously. "How?"

Okita smiled mysteriously as he reached into his uniform coat. After feeling around for second, he pulled out a… a menu?

Kagura was so sure he was going to reveal a spiked collar and chain, as he was known to do, that it was genuinely a challenge to keep the surprise from showing on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's a menu."

"No shit."

Kagura growled. Okita suddenly found himself slumped over on the ground, a kagura's fist-shaped indention on his stomach.

"You bitch! You didn't have to punch me!" He snapped as he slowly unfolded himself and climbed back up onto the bench, albeit sitting where he was before, much to Kagura's relief.

"I wasn't expecting you to pull out a menu, asshole."

"What were you expecting, a bull-whip?"

"Knowing you? Yeah."

Okita smiled, despite the now radiating pain in his stomach. "Anyway, there's a new Hibachi place downtown, and we should go together. How about this Saturday?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

Okita folded his arms over his chest, laughing innocently. "Honest, there's no catch. Oh come on, it's not like I want to hog-tie you and hang you over the grill-"

"I'm going home. You're sick in the head." Kagura said before getting up and quickly walking away.

"So I'll pick you up at eight!" She heard Okita shout from behind her.

Kagura rolled her eyes.

_Like hell._

* * *

_Thanks for Reading! Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
